


Reverse-Hallmarked

by ahellapanwriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Body Worship, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale With Dogs, Derek Hale is a Softie, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sex, Stiles Stilinski is Beautiful, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahellapanwriter/pseuds/ahellapanwriter
Summary: Derek Hale decided to drive from his job and apartment in New York, all the way home to Beacon Hills for the Holidays. On the way he comes across two stray dogs. These dogs quickly become important in his life and are the cause of him meeting the most beautiful person on Earth. And that beautiful person just might cause Derek to fall in love.Will Derek Hale get the Hallmark Movie Romance of a lifetime?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 214





	Reverse-Hallmarked

Derek cursed loudly as he hit another drift of snow. Who was the wise guy who suggested DRIVING back to California from New York, in DECEMBER.  **_Through the Midwest._ **

He was halfway through Iowa when he saw them. Two dogs on the side of the road, one was a large Bernese mountain dog, the other he couldn't tell until he'd pulled over. Luckily it wasn't snowing at that moment, just windy. When he got closer to the dogs he saw that the smaller one appeared to be a young pitbull who bared his teeth at Derek.

Derek flashed his eyes at the young dog who immediately backed down. Derek could see that the mountain dog seemed injured and he quickly picked him up and put him in the back of the Camaro. The other dog followed eagerly and Derek looked up the closest vet clinic. It was closed until 9am, and Derek was not going to wait that long, he could make it home by the end of the night if he kept going.

He knew Beacon Hills had a 24 hour Vet clinic too. So Derek checked to make sure that there wasn't anything deadly looking. From what he could tell it was just a broken back leg. And a little scratch. He mourned his pillow that the Pitt had immediately taken over.

Derek grabbed some beef jerky from the passenger seat and gave some to each of the dogs and started driving. Other than having to stop to let the dogs pee every 2 hours, Derek drove nonstop to California.

It was 2am when he rolled into Beacon Hills and he drove right to the vet clinic. He shivered instinctually as he stepped out of his car. It was chilly for Beacon Hills. Derek picked up the Bernese (no small feat at the angle he had to do so, and whistled for the Pitt to follow him. The pitt jumped out of the car immediately and followed Derek into the clinic. 

"Hello?" Derek yelled as he walked in. He heard footsteps from the back and a lanky young man walked out.

"How can I help you?" He said cheerfully. 

"Hey, yeah, I found this dog on the side of the road and it looks like it's ankle was broken, and this other dog was with it so I picked it up and brought it with me."

"How long has the leg been broken?" The young man gestured for Derek to follow him.

"Um, all day?" 

The young man flinched at that but kept his cool even though Derek smelled frustration on the kid.

"It's likely I'll have to rebreak the leg so I can set it properly," he finally said. They got to an examination room and the young man motioned to a table for Derek to lay the dog on. He did as expected and then took a step back so the guy (Derek assumed he had to be a vet since he wasn't calling for anyone and he took charge) could step up and look at the dog. 

He did end up having to rebreak the leg, but it wasn't too bad, apparently, but the vet wanted to keep her over night and Derek could come pick her up tomorrow. Neither dogs had tracker chips or tags, and both were females. After the vet deemed the Pitt to be the definition of healthy, Derek took her home with him, deciding to call her Cupid in honor of the Reindeer. She seemed to like it. 

When they got into the house Derek wiped her down with a towel and grabbed the pillow he'd brought from his apartment. She could sleep on that.

When Derek woke up Cupid was on his bed, head on his legs.

.

.

.

His family loved Cupid apparently. His mom wasn't even a little bit mad that he brought a strange dog without telling her. One look at Cupid's adorable face and smooth gorgeous grey fur and everyone fell in love. 

They never had dogs, for the sole reason that most dogs don't tend to like being around a pack of werewolves. But Cupid seemed right at home playing with Cora and wrestling with his dad, all without an ounce of non playful aggression.

So Derek felt better about going to pick up the Bernese, who he was going to try to name Vixen to keep up the theme, once his family had okayed Cupid. 

When Derek got to the vet's the same young man was there, looking considerably less peppy than he did at 2am. But he looked relieved when he saw it was Derek walking in. It was only now, after a night of sleep, that Derek sensed he was a wolf.

"Thank God, when I heard your car pull up I was afraid it was Mrs. Whittemore bringing her God damned Chihuahua. Normally I don't mind the little creatures, no matter how cranky and spastic they are, but Buttercup is the fucking exception." The Vet immediately covered his mouth. "Oh God I'm so sorry, that wasn't professional of me, it's just that I got asked to pull a double, and I'm normally asleep at this time. Sorry about that."

"It's okay, I understand…" Derek trailed off, not knowing the vet's name.

"Scott, Scott McCall." Scott extended his hand, which Derek shook.

"Derek Hale."

"I know, you were the Lacrosse Captain my freshman year. Also it was on the paperwork you signed last night," Scott chuckled at what Derek assumed was supposed to be a joke, before waving his hand towards the back. "She's back there, Stiles is playing with her."

The doors to the back were shut and after Derek opened the door he understood why. All of the animals were going crazy, and with Scott having pulled a double, his senses were probably fried and he couldn't stand all the barking and meowing. Derek followed the noise to the worst part and he smelled the magic coming from the heart of it. What he walked in to was a scene from a Disney movie. All of the animals were surrounding and in love with a beautiful person. But instead of a Disney princess, this guy was a Disney prince that was pretty enough to be a princess.

His eyes fell upon Derek and a grin spread across his gorgeous face. Derek's new dog was laying with her head in the beautiful man's lap.

_ God I wish that were me. _ Derek thought for just a second before he steeled himself up. 

"Hey, I'm here to get my dog." Derek shoved his hands into his leather jacket pockets to hide him digging his claws into his hand to focus him.

The man laughed at him, "Damn and here I was thinking you'd come to get me!" The voice sounded somewhat familiar to Derek somehow and Derek stared blankly at him, his brain slowly processing what the man had said. 

It hit him suddenly and his claws immediately sharpened into his palm and his face, neck, and ears, burned red with a blush. "I uh, uh…"

"Dude calm down," the Disney Princess Man stood up, gently. He raised his hands as if to pacify him. "Why don't you stop hurting yourself, it's okay, I'll stop."

The man's hand somehow had pulled out Derek's from his pocket and Derek watched in shock and awe as the man gently pulled his claws open and away from his palm. "Is it the noise?" The man moved his hands and attention to Derek's ears and all of a sudden those beautiful eyes shimmered through the colors of the rainbow. Suddenly Derek felt himself relax, the noise didn't bother him anymore. It wasn't as if he didn't hear it, but it was more like it slid off him.

"What did you do?" Derek pulled away in surprise.

"Like it?" The man grinned, "It's a spell I made for Scott when he started working here. The noise doesn't bother him that much anymore, and there aren't normally other wolf's in here so we haven't sound proofed anything other than the waiting room."

"You're a witch?"

"Spark," the man grinned, "I'm Stiles Stilinski."

"Derek," Derek could tell he was staring, his mouth was open some, "Uh, Hale. That is."

"Your Cora's big brother? The Lacrosse Captain?"

"That's me," Derek nervously rubbed the back of his neck, getting blood on it. "Ah shit," He quickly pulled his hand away but the damage had been done. His light blue sweater was ruined. 

"I've got it," Stiles winked, his hand went to the back of Derek's neck and with a flash of his multicolored eyes Derek's sweater was clean and so was his hands.

Derek felt his heart flutter at how close Stiles had gotten just to do that. "I should probably get my dog." Derek breathed out as he stared at Stiles lips. Stiles hand had started trailing down his chest and Derek could smell both of theirs arousal. The sexual tension was nearly intoxicating. 

But Derek Hale wasn't called Ice King by his sisters for nothing. 

He turned and moved towards the mountain dog without even glancing back at Stiles.

"Hey girl, feeling better?" He asked softly. The dog panted happily at him and snuggled into his hand as he pet her. "Cupid is at home anxiously waiting for ya," he went to pick her up but she scrambled to her feet. 

"I'm a sucker for pretty eyes," Stiles voice came from behind him, "and I might have sped up her healing rate. It only lasts for a half an hour at a time though, but it seems she's at least able to put some weight on it."

"Oh uh, thanks."

"No problem. What's her name?"

"I don't know what it was before I found her, but I named her sister Cupid. I thought about naming her Vixen, to create a Reindeer pair, but looking at her, it just doesn't feel right." 

Stiles came to stand beside Derek to look at the big dog. After a moment, Stiles declares, "She strikes me as a Holly."

The dog's ears perked up and it was settled. Holly and Cupid. His new dogs. 

Derek finished all the signing out paperwork and then drove Holly home, all while avoiding catching sight of Stiles's sinful looking lips, lest he lose control and shove the Spark against the wall to make out with him.  _ Conceal it. Don't feel it... Elsa. _

A half asleep Scott and a peppy Stiles waved bye to them as Derek let Holly into his front seat.

Cupid and Holly were excited to see each other again, and it was only after being playful tackled to the ground by Cupid that Derek noticed a piece of paper in the pocket of his leather jacket.

Scribbled on it was a number and a fancy signature, reading Stiles. Derek grinned at it.

.

.

.

"It's SNOWING!" Cora's excited yelling reached into Derek's room, because of the open door for the dogs. This woke up Cupid who excitedly leaped off the bed and licked Derek's hand to wake him up. Derek managed to show her away and she ran out the door down to Cora.

Holly, the blessed angel that she is, just raised her ear before snuggling even deeper into Derek's side. Derek ran his fingers through her long hair and tried to ignore the cold wet slobber seeping through the sheets.

All of a sudden it hit Derek.  _ Snowing? In midstate California? _

They weren't north east enough to get snow normally. If there wasn't a huge weather incident happening Beacon Hills didn't get snow. But the weather yesterday said it was supposed to be getting warmer today. Not snowing. 

Derek grunted and rolled out of bed, he pulled on some sweatpants over his boxers and wandered downstairs. It wasn't until he was in the kitchen and Holly went running past him that he smelled it. 

Magic.

"Mom?!" Derek shouted, following his nose.

"Yes dear?" His mother replied, her scent came from the same location as the magic scent did. 

"What's with the-" Derek opened the door to see Stiles Stilinski, looking like some sort of winter faerie king, and his mother, dressed in her business suit. "smell." Derek finished his sentence once his brain rebooted. 

"Derek, honey, seriously? I told you last night I had a meeting here today and this is how you emerge? Half naked?" His mom had crossed her arms in exasperation, but Derek was too busy appreciating how ethereal and beautiful Stiles looked. He was dressed in white-silver robes with snowflake embroidery all over it and had a dusting of snow in his hair and on his eyelashes, even though the fireplace in Talia's office was going.

From his mother's exasperated sigh, Stiles must have been giving Derek the same look. All of a sudden Holly pushed past Derek and bound up to Stiles and immediately started licking his face.

“Hey Holly!” Stiles broke his professional facade immediately and started loving on the massive Bernese. 

“Derek, would you please remove the dog from my office and then go get dressed in some formal clothes. Not the sweatpants and sweatshirts you’ve been wearing the past week. After my meeting with Emissary Stilinski, the McCall pack has requested that we join them for their holiday dinner. Their first time hosting,” Talia then turned to give Stiles a proud and gentle smile. Derek’s brain had fully started working and he glanced to the grandfather clock in Talia’s office and noticed that it read 2:00. As in 2:00 pm. In the afternoon. As in Not morning. 

Derek’s cheeks and ears went red as he suddenly realized that he’d come bursting into one of his mothers meetings. Apparently with Stiles, who appears to actually be someone very important. And he burst in half naked because he slept well into the afternoon. 

It had been nearly a week since he’d seen Stiles at the clinic, and this is the impression he’s giving him. Derek’s flush went down to his neck and he noticed his mother cock her eyebrow at him. 

“Yes Alpha,” Derek finally said, baring his neck and standing up straight. “Holly,” Derek called before letting out sounded a bit like a whine that immediately got her attention. “Go find Cupid,” he ordered, and Holly, all 95 lbs of her, went running out of the room. Derek bowed to his mother and Stiles, “My apologise for the intrusion and the state of myself, I will leave you to your meeting. Let me know if you need anything.” Derek turned and closed the door behind him solidly, the soundproofing kicked in. 

Derek smacked his forehead just as Cora slid in, soaking wet. 

“Have you seen the snow Derek?” 

“No I got… preoccupied.” 

“Come look at it!” Cora grabbed his arm and with the element of surprise was able to yank him all the way to the open patio door. And Shove Him Outside. Face first. Into a pile of snow. 

Derek yanked his face out of the snow and felt Cora leaping over him. Immediately forgetting what he was supposed to be doing he let out a playful growly and went running out after her. They played snow tag, and threw chunks of snow at each other. Cora ended up with snow up her nose and Derek’s sweatpants were absolutely soaked. But thanks to werewolf genetics and all the running they were doing neither of them were cold. 

Derek growled as Cora nearly pinned him down, he threw her off and immediately jumped onto her, and they wrestled. Derek, of course, was stronger. But Cora was fast, and had obviously been training with the were-coyotes because she was slippery and kept managing to get out from under Derek. 

It wasn’t until they heard the alpha roar that they stopped their roughhousing. 

They were at the very farthest edge of their property that wasn’t in the woods, and they could see, on the back deck, was a very amused looking Stiles Stilinski and a very pissed off looking Alpha Hale. Both of them whined a little as Talia motioned for them to come to her and they looked at each other like they’d been caught eating important documents like normal dogs. But while Cora ran to their mother in her half transitioned form, Derek walked calmly to her in his human form. Feeling the anger pinpointed at him normally would have him cowering and tucking his tail. But Stiles was here, and while he did want to show that he was an obedient Beta, he also wanted to show Stiles that he was a grown ass adult. Also the way that Stiles eyes were glued to his sweatpants didn’t hurt.

“Derek, I thought I told you to go get dressed in your formal clothing.” Talia said venomously as Derek climbed the steps up to the back deck. 

“Sorry alpha, I got preoccupied while getting some energy out.” Derek replied calmly but respectfully.

“It’s not his fault mom,” Cora immediately came to Derek’s rescue. “I pushed him outside into a snowpile and then antagonized him into playing with me. I didn’t realize he’d been given orders.”

“Its okay Cora,” Derek grabbed her by the shoulder and put his arm around her, “You didn’t know and I didn’t stop you.” He turned to Talia, who he could tell was already breaking and turning soft, “I take full responsibility for my actions. Cora is not at fault for any of it-” Derek heard it before even his own mother, smelt it first too. He whirled around teeth bared as he growled out a low warning. 

“Get inside the house.” Derek ordered. 

“Derek-” Talia tried to pull rank but Derek was already shifting.

“Get inside,” Derek growled again as he fully shifted into wolf mode. His eyesight sharpened and through the snow he could make out moving shapes. The smell was familiar, wolfsbane.

He stalked out in the direction of the woods, keeping low to the ground and hiding behind whatever bushes or trees he could. He heard them stepping closer and he laid down behind a rock at the edge of the woods. He laid in wait. 

He’d have to be fast if he was going to avoid having to go through another wolfsbane treatment. 

They stepped past him into the clearing of the Hale back yard. Derek prepared to jump. The same time he started jumping, the hunter noticed him and spun to deflect his attack. While Derek’s jaws were clamped around the barrel of a shotgun, he recognised the man he was attacking. He yanked the gun out of his hands and flung it into the woods where a shot went off and hit the tree right behind him. Derek simply shifted back into human form and crossed his arms at the man in front of him. He saw the young woman that was with him advert her gaze from his lower half. 

“You know better than to approach like that Chris,” Derek set his angry eyebrows at the man. “How’s it going Allison,” Derek also acknowledged the young woman. She quickly took off her scarf and handed it to Derek as she stammered. 

“Well I’ve seen more than I anticipated today.” Allison breathed in relief when Derek gave her a grunt to let her know he was covered. He’d probably have to buy poor Allison a new scarf now that this one has been defiled. 

“Yeah sorry, this wouldn’t have been a problem if your father had  _ stuck to protocols. _ ” Derek hissed at Chris.

“Sorry, it was urgent, and we couldn’t let my wife know we were coming.”

“Fine, but next time I’m biting one of your ears off for not listening.” Derek growled low in his throat. He saw Chris swallow, the man knew Derek wasn’t lying. 

Derek let out a short howl before leading the two hunters up towards the house. By the time that they got to the house, Allison’s scarf was stuck on him like shrink wrap and she was very carefully not looking at him. Derek couldn’t help but chuckle a little at her discomfort. Serves her right. 

They walked in to the Kitchen and Talia breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was. “Goddamnit Chris, when I heard the shotgun go off I thought a hunter had shot Derek. It was only because I could hear him talking that I didn’t come rip you to shreds.”

“I know, I’m sorry for breaking safety protocols ma’am but I need to speak with you, it’s urgent.”

Talia nodded gravely before looking at Derek and shaking her head at his state of undress. “Go take a shower and get dressed for the Holiday dinner. As long as nothing changes, we’re still going.” Derek nodded before walking through, leaving a trail of water behind. He got into the Dining room and found Stiles talking with his father. 

“Jesus Christ Der!” his father exclaimed when he saw Derek. The smell of arousal coming from Stiles was so strong, so fast, that Derek’s father wrinkled his nose and promptly left to go find out what Chris wanted. Derek had to walk past Stiles to get to the stairs. He could feel the dripping of water melting down his chest and he willed himself not to flush at how lustfully Stiles watched them. Derek walked towards the stairs, but found Stiles stepped in the way. 

“You never texted me,” Stiles whispered as he tentatively reached towards him. Derek took a step closer so that Stiles’s hand was touching his hip.

“I didn’t think you were serious.” Derek mumbled as Stiles hand wandered up over his rib up to his chest.

“I was completely serious.”

“Well now I know.” Derek got a gentle smack for that one. He chuckled with it. 

“Ass.”

“Well if you’ll let me walk past you to go upstairs, you’ll get a great view of it.” Derek joked, but when his eyes met Stiles’s all he could see was desire. 

“I don’t suppose I could follow you upstairs?” Stiles question was unnaturally tentative for the spark, even with the strong lust behind it. 

“At any other time, I’d jump at the chance,” Derek admitted, “But I think my mother is one more delay from filleting me, letting me heal, and doing it again.” Stiles chuckles as his other hand joined the firsts location. And if his hands wandered down far enough to brush Derek’s nipples? That’s no one’s business.

Finally Derek sighed and he turned himself and Stiles around so they had switched positions. 

“I really do have to go get ready,” he insisted before tearing himself away. “I’ll see you in a little bit.” And then Derek turned, and goddamn did Stiles appreciate the FUCK out of that ass. 

.

.

.

Derek walked into the McCall pack house with Cora on his arm, both of them looked like they should be walking the runway instead. Cora wore a gorgeous forest green dress with stunning embroidery, and lace. Derek was dressed in a matching suit. His slacks were plain black, but his suit jacket was green velvet with a floral black silk pattern. He wore a white button up and a matching green tie. 

They had driven separately so Cora could finish her hair and makeup, so everyone else was already there. Even their parents were gaping at them in surprise at how nice they looked. Derek took his sisters coat and hung it up for her and slowly conversation started back up. 

Derek heard a whistle from behind him and turned to find Stiles, wearing a different, but still gorgeous, tunic. This one was red satin, with green holly embroidery and accents of gold. On his head sat a crown of holly with red and gold berries and there was what appeared to be gold designs around his eyes. 

"Wow you clean up nice," Stiles commented. 

"Speak for yourself," Derek smirked, turning to face the spark. "You look beautiful." A dusting of blush graced Stiles face as he smiled and the compliment.

"Cora is stunning as well, I think I legitimately stopped being able to breathe when I saw the two of you walk in."

"Thank you," Derek smiled, looking up at his sister, "I wish Laura could have been here. But her flight doesn't land until 1 am." 

"Ah I haven't seen Laura in ages." Stiles turns to observe the party with Derek, "How long was she in Europe again?"

"Three years."

"Lucky her!" 

"Yeah, something tells me she wants to move there permanently. A pack with a significant amount of land on the Italian peninsula took her in, and she's been courting one of their members. She's bringing her future mate with her for Christmas actually, so maybe you can meet them." Derek smiled as he talked about Laura, he missed her a lot but he was so proud of her. 

"That would be fantastic." Stiles said softly. Derek turned to notice Stiles gazing at him. 

"Alrighty! It's time for Dinner," a girl, that Derek thought was probably Erica, announced from the kitchen. Everybody shuffled into the dining room, Scott McCall sat at one end of the table, with his mother on one side and Erica on his other. Talia Hale sat on the opposite end, with Derek's father on her right side and Cora on her left. Stiles sat next to Mrs. McCall and Derek sat in between him and Cora. A young man, Derek recognized as Isaac Lahey, sat beside Derek's father; and once all the food had been placed on the table, the last seat was filled by the chef, Vernon Boyd. 

Dinner was ridiculously delicious.

They were treated to a beautiful Baked Alaska for desert too. 

Part way through dessert, Derek was surprised by the feeling of a hand on his thigh. He glanced over at Stiles who winked at him and gently gave his thigh a squeeze. Derek had to concentrate hard on dessert and think about his dogs to keep from getting aroused by how Stiles fingers rubbed circles on his thigh. 

They talked about supernatural politics and the summit that Scott was accompanying Talia to. But Derek doesn't remember much of the conversation because he had to focus so hard to keep every werewolf in the room from smelling him.

As if God himself blessed Derek, Scott announced that everyone would be moving back into the living room to relax after dinner. Derek was careful not to shoot out of his chair and draw attention to himself. He gracefully got up, with his glass of wine, and walked towards the living room. He stood off to the side and watched in relief as Cora snagged Stiles to catch up. 

He needed a moment, he was feeling a little overwhelmed by all the smells and werewolves. Mrs. McCall came up and chatted with him, asking him about his health and New York. After that, Scott came up and asked about the dogs. People kept coming up to talk to him, and Derek, ever the introvert, decided to escape. He managed to sneak out of the living room and he walked to what looked like a back patio. He stepped outside and revelled in the fresh smell of winter and the deadened noise thanks to the snow. 

He walked a little bit into the back yard. The McCall pack house was actually a renovated bed and breakfast that had gone out of business when Derek was a kid. It was on the edge of town and Derek was able to see all the way down the road. Even from the backyard. He stood still and closed his eyes face up to the falling snow.

He waited until he felt his hair started to actually get wet before he headed back inside. There was luckily a bathroom just a couple steps down the hall from the patio and Derek ducked in there to dry himself off. 

When he was dried off mostly he took a deep breath and excited the bathroom. A smell he hadn't caught before snagged his attention. Books.

He found himself wandering into what looked like a small library/study. He looked over some of the covers with only the light of the hallway illuminating the room.  _ A Bestiary, Spells for Raising Hells Bells and Other Fun Magical Rhymes, A Werewolf's Guide to Dealing with Faeries, Sparks Smarts, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban _ , Derek chuckled at the last one and followed along the shelf. Seeing various books about spells, magic history, Werewolf's, trolls, etc. 

"You know it's generally considered rude to go snooping through another packs house." Stiles voice commented from behind him, at the same time that he turned around, Stiles turned on the lights.

"I wasn't snooping on purpose," Derek replied, "I just needed some quiet." 

"I get that, our pack can be... rambunctious."

"It wasn't your pack that I needed to get away from," Derek admitted, "My senses are more heightened than most werewolves, and I could tell that my mom was suspicious of my solitude in the corner. Even through all the noise and smells."

"So obviously the best course of action is to hide," Stiles teased as he walked over. "Does this have anything to do with dinner?"

"A little bit." Derek admitted, Stiles nodded. "Not to say it wasn't exciting, but I'm sure you know how it is, being around werewolves."

"Yeah, I wasn't very considerate of that, sorry." Stiles said, he stood close, close enough that Derek could smell the spiced wine on his breath. "Is there any possible way I could make it up to you?" Stiles's fiddled with Derek's tie before looking up into his eyes.

"I can think of a few ways," Derek smirked. "Want to go for a drive?"

"Fuck yes." Stiles grinned at him. 

Derek and Stiles went out the patio door and rounded up the front to avoid questions, and quickly got in the Camaro. Derek drove them into town. After a while of driving Stiles spoke.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought we were going to go back to your house to fuck."

Derek fixed him with a raised eyebrow, "And people say romance is dead." Stiles rolled his eyes in response and Derek chuckled. "We will, but I wanted to go see the Christmas lights. I live in New York, in a little suburb outside of the City. It's mostly apartments. So I don't see a lot of Christmas lights. I just wanted to drive around and see some for a little bit." 

Stiles smiled at him softly. "Okay." He whispered.

So they did. 

Eventually they parked at the edge of a reserve trail and went for a walk. "Watch this," Stiles grinned. He waved his hand and muttered something, his eyes flashed rainbow and then all the trees along the trail lit up in beautiful rainbow lights. Not that each light was a different color but that they were all the color that Stiles eyes flash too. Derek gazed at them in amazement as he and Stiles walked, hand in hand, down the trail. They stopped under a particularly beautiful grouping and Derek turned to face Stiles.

"What's that look for?" Stiles asked with a chuckle when he saw Derek's expression. Derek simply grabbed him by the chin and pulled him in for a kiss. After a few moments of tender kissing, Derek pulled away, cupping Stiles cheek. 

"You are the most amazing and most beautiful person I've ever met," he said softly. Stiles smiled, looking a little love sick. Derek felt like he was in love, but he wasn't scared. Maybe he would be later, but right now, in this moment with Stiles, he was completely in love and he wanted nothing other than Stiles. 

He pulled Stiles in for another kiss, this time pulling him close with one arm around his waist. Stiles had his hands against Derek's chest and he fisted Derek's shirt as he moaned into the kiss. 

"Spend the night with me?" Derek asked between kisses.

"Yes. Fuck yes." Was Stiles eager reply. Eventually they broke apart long enough to get back to Derek's car. But then more making out happens against the Camaro. And eventually they got into the car and Derek broke several traffic laws driving home because he couldn't keep his hands off Stiles. 

Once they got to the Hale House, they hurried inside and Derek let Stiles take his shoes off and then he picked him up so Stiles could wrap his legs around Derek's waist and they could keep kissing as Derek took them upstairs. 

They unfortunately had to kick the dogs out, but neither of them could find it in them to feel too bad about it. Derek removed his suit jacket and tie quickly and Stiles started unbuttoning his tunic. But Derek grabbed his hands, kissed them, and moved them to his own shoulders as he then took up the job of unbuttoning Stiles's tunic. He did it almost reverently, even kneeling to get the ones at the very bottom. Stiles cupped his cheek and Derek looked up at him. He then turned into Stiles's hand and kissed it before standing to pull Stiles tunic off of his shoulders, and then arms. The spark was left in an undershirt and his loose silk pants. Derek pulled him into another feel kiss. And Stiles fumbles for the buttons on Derek's shirt. He eventually got them undone and Derek's shirt was pulled off and discarded with Stiles tunic, all without stopping kissing. When Stiles start messing with the waistband of Derek's slacks, Derek finally broke the kiss. He stared at Stiles for a while, just appreciating him, before he finally reached up to gently remove Stiles's crown. He placed it so gently on the bed side table, as it is were as precious as the crown of a king. 

Maybe it was. Who is he to say?

He ran his hands through Stiles's curls and brought him forward for a slow sweet kiss.

He broke the kiss in favor of kissing up and down Stiles's neck as he gently untied the sash of Stiles's pants. Stiles let out a moan when Derek gave an experimental nibble on one of his tendons in his neck. Derek proceeded to the other side as he pushed Stiles's pants off of his waist and they fell down to the ankles. His hands then pushed Stiles undershirt up, gently brushing his nipples like the spark had done to him earlier that day. He broke away from Stiles's neck long enough to appreciate how beautiful and ravaged Stiles looked now that he was exposed. Stiles fingers found the waistband of Derek's slacks again and this time Derek let him unbutton them as he started to kiss Stiles's neck again. Soon they were both down to underwear and Derek picked up Stiles again so the spark would wrap his legs around Derek. He kissed up into Stiles's mouth as the Spark used his vantage point to roll his hips against Derek. Giving them both a little bit of friction. Derek knee walked on his bed until Stiles was leaned against the headboard and Derek could start kissing down his chest without worrying about the Spark leaning back too far. 

That turned out not to be an issue because eventually Stiles got frustrated with all the body worship and shoved off the headboard, so that he was sitting on top of Derek, with Derek flat on his back. It was his turn.

Stiles started first with using one hand to play with Derek's nipples as the other one steadied him so he could make out with Derek. Every so often Stiles would grind his hips down against Derek's, causing both of them to moan out. Stiles then moved down Derek's body till he was in between his legs and he was rubbing Derek's erection through his briefs. 

"Enough fluff," Stiles said as he pulled down Derek's underwear. Derek helped him fully remove it. "I'm going to make you feel so good that you'll think of me  _ every time _ you jerk off." 

Derek didn't have time to laugh at Stiles's cheesy cocky claim before Stiles had taken his dick into his mouth. Derek moaned ridiculously loud as Stiles took nearly all of him in. Slowly Stiles started to bob up and down sucking Derek's dick. He used one hand to help jerk off what he couldn't take in and he used the other one to steady himself. 

Derek assumed it was probably magic, but Stiles seemed to know all the right places to put pressure and where to put his tongue. He had Derek cursing and gripping his hair tightly in no time. 

Derek got so close at one point that he was afraid that he'd cum without having even done anything to reciprocate. So he got his hands under Stiles arms and hauled him up. Stiles looked confused before Derek flipped their positions and started jerking him off. He mouthed at Stiles nipples, drawing little gasps and moans from the younger man as he did so.

Eventually he stopped and he moved back up to kiss Stikes, straddling him as he did so.

"Do you want to fuck me or do you want me to fuck you?" Derek asked finally. He pulled away enough that Stiles had to stop kissing him and answer the question. Stiles looked surprised. "If you were expecting me to top, that's cool, I'd love to if that's what you want to do. But I just want to make you feel really good and I can do either way."

"Holy fuck," Stiles whispered, he pulled Derek down into a firm kiss. Before he answered with a, "I didn't even know how much I wanted to fuck you until you said that."

Derek grinned and pulled away to grab a condom and some lube. "How do you want me?" He asked with a smirk. Stiles swore under his breath as he scrambled onto his knees. 

"I guess we'll start out doggy style to get things started, I always find that's the easiest position to start with. And then we can do something else to get more comfortable." Stiles sounded kinda nervous and VERY eager. And it made Derek grin even more as he moved to get into the position Stiles had said. 

Stiles wanted to open him up, so Derek handed him the lube and condom and let him get to work.

Stiles made the prep work incredibly comfortable. Derek hadn't met another person who was so good at prep work foreplay. But Stiles jerked him off and kissed up and down his back as he opened him with one hand, that way Derek was feeling nothing but pleasure the entire time and when Stiles announced that Derek was ready, Derek eagerly pushed back as Stiles pushed in. 

After a bit of adjusting Stiles started to fuck him and Derek couldn't stop moaning. It had been a while since he'd been fucked, and Stiles was the perfect balance between attentive and insisting. Derek could hear muttered curses every so often as Stiles pushed in and out of him. 

It wasn't long until Stiles had Derek turning over so he was facing him Stiles started pumping Derek's erection as he fucked him. Resulting in curses and moaned names as Derek unabashedly moved his hips down to meet with each of Stiles's thrusts. 

Pressure kept building and soon they were going faster. Both putting as much into this as the other. 

Derek went over the edge first. Shoving his head back into his bed sheets as he shouted out Stiles's name and came. 

With one last burst of speed Stiles fucked him fast before following him over the edge with a cry of relief. As he slowly pumped in and out of Derek he leaned down to kiss him. When Stiles pulled out. He moved down Derek's body to lick the cum off if Derek's abs and stomach. 

Both with a satisfied moan, they kissed for a little longer before Stiles pulled off the condom and retrieved a wet cloth from Der's bathroom in order to finish cleaning the both of them off. When that was accomplished Stiles laid down with Derek pulling the covers over both of them as he kissed Derek again. 

"Good night Derek," he whispered.

Derek kissed him in response. "Good night."

.

.

.

Derek woke up to whining at his door and a warm body half on top of him. He looked down at the top of Stiles head, which rested on his chest, and grinned. He hummed in content for just a second before the whining at his door continued. He sighed, but before he could get up the will to move, the door flung open and Holly and Cupid came bounding into the room. 

"It's rude enough that you got dogs without telling me, but leaving them out of your room so I have to listen to their whining is just cruel." Laura's voice called from the door. "Also this room is toxic to smell. I'm gonna close the door so it doesn't spread."

Derek snorted at his eldest sister and called out, "Welcome home sis!"

Stiles chuckled against his chest as Holly plopped herself on top of him and Cupid planted her head on Derek's shoulder.

"Does your family always have such a blatant disregard for privacy?" 

"Yeah. Why do you think I moved out?" Derek chuckled. "Does your pack not invade your privacy."

"I've hexed my door so anyone who opens it unannounced gets their hair turned bright Barbie pink for 24 hours. If they do it more than once in the 24 hours their eyebrows turn pink and then their lips turn green. So on and so forth." 

Derek pulled Stiles closer with a laugh. 

"I bet Scott looks great with pink hair."

"Scott has made it all the way to pigs nose phase before, that's the second to worst phase."

"What's the worst phase?"

"Your genitals disappear."

A cackle was torn from Derek and he threw his head back into the pillow in his laughter. 

Both of them laughed for a while before Stiles alarm started going off. He reached over Derek to the night stand and grabbed his phone to turn it off. This resulted in him complete laying on top of Derek. 

"Merry Christmas Eve," Stiles grinned, looking Derek in the eyes. 

"You know I was just thinking that a great way to get ready for the day is morning shower sex," Derek smirked. He watched Stiles pupils dilate before the long limbed spark scrambled to get out of bed so they could go so that.

An hour later they finally were getting dressed. Stiles wore his pants and undershirt and a sweatshirt Derek loaned him, he held his tunic in his arms. Derek was dressed in jeans and a dark green henley with a cardigan over it and he and Stiles ventured downstairs for a brunch, with Holly and Cupid at their heels.

"Ah, Emissary Stilinski," Derek's dad commented from the living room as they walked by, "I wondered where you and Derek had disappeared to, during the party. I wasn't aware that you spent the night."

Stiles grinned at him Charmingly. "Please, just call me Stiles. And yes, your son Derek is  _ extremely _ hospitable, he's been a perfect host." Derek felt his ears burn as he walked into the kitchen and got coffee and pulled a carton of eggs out of the fridge. Cora sat at the breakfast bar eating a pile of eggo waffles. 

"In case you wondered Der? The shower didn't wash all the sex off." She commented casually before stuffing eggo in her mouth.

Derek rolled his eyes at her, "Well you always claim that I'm never nice to people. I thought I'd prove you wrong. I was  _ very _ nice last night. And this morning."

Cora threw a chunk of waffle at him but he just caught it and popped it in his mouth.

"What's for breakfast," Stiles asked walking in. "Ooh! Waffles."

"I ate them all," Cora announced around her food. 

"There's more in the garage freezer," Derek's dad announced from the living room. Derek abandoned cracking his eggs into a bowl to go grab eggos for Stiles. 

Unfortunately, not even an hour later, Stiles had to go and get ready for a family Christmas. And Derek had to deal with his family's teasing for the rest of the day. All the way until their Christmas movie marathon started.

.

.

.

Derek only got to see Stiles a couple more times during his holiday vacation home. His mother toted him around all of California to talk to different packs about the safety concern that Chris Argent had brought to her attention. His sister had gotten out of jail for the third time. Which was a big deal to the California werewolf community, as each of them had suffered some sort of loss at the hands of Kate Argent. 

Derek had to leave for his drive back to New York two days before New Year's Eve. And the only thing he could do to say goodbye to the man who had somehow wormed his way into Derek's heart was give him a kiss goodbye and promise to keep in touch. 

The ride back from Beacon Hills was better weather wise, but worse patience wise because Holly and Cupid were a  _ lot _ less calm this time in the car. He got back on New Year's Eve, just in time to get the Dogs in his apartment before running to his business holiday party. 

A week later found Derek grumbling at all the noise of the neighbors next to him moving out. He grumbled at being back in New York at all. It didn't help that Derek felt heart sick at leaving Stiles. It wasn't like Derek would be back soon, he lived and worked in New York now, his life was here. He couldn't just go and visit Beacon Hills whenever he wanted.

He missed Stiles. He looked at the piece of paper still in the pocket of his leather jacket.  _ Stiles Stilinski _ . 

He wasn't going to text him. That would just make things worse.

Just that second his phone started ringing. It was his boss.

.

.

.

Derek got to enjoy a whole week of relative silence, with his old neighbors gone.

Which was promptly ruined by new neighbors moving in. From what he could tell, it was this red head. She must be moving in with her boyfriend because most of the stuff Derek could see was rather masculine looking. But that was all he saw as he hurried to work. By the time he got home from work (he'd stayed late) they were done moving stuff in. But Derek couldn't hear anyone over there.

He was just grateful that it wasn't customary to give people gifts to welcome them to the apartment complex in New York.

.

.

.

He was out on a jog with Cupid and Holly, it was bitterly cold in upstate New York. It was Saturday and Derek was glad he didn't have to go into work. Being a journalist was anywhere from a 4 day to 7 day week. But this week was just the average five as long as he didn't get called in. 

He finished his lap around the nearby park and Holly was panting hard, not used to this much extended activity yet. Derek caught the smell of something familiar as he approached his apartment. But it was impossible so he brushed it off.

There was no way Stiles Stilinski was here.

At least he thought so until he was unlocking his door and the next door down was thrown open. 

"Derek?!"

Derek whirled around and there he was, Stiles Stilinski, in jeans, boots, and a sweatshirt. Holly and Cupid started going nuts and Derek was so surprised that they managed to slip away and get to Stiles. That broke Derek out of his reverie and he lunged after their leashes. He grabbed them and apologized, pulling the dogs off of Stiles. He quickly shooed the dogs inside and shut the door before turning to Stiles. Painfully aware he was in just sweatpants, a long sleeve shirt that was tight on him, and jogging shoes.

"Holy shit," Derek breathed out. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Stiles Stilinski stood before him, in  _ New York _ . He and Stiles surged forward and their mouths fit together perfectly as they kissed like they needed it for air.

Derek pulled away and he was feeling all over Stiles as if he was afraid he was imagining him. 

"How are you here?" Stiles asked.

"How am I here? I've lived here for two years! How are you here?"

"I moved up here for FBI training!" Stiles explained. "Lydia found this apartment for me… You never texted me."

"I couldn't. It hurt too much." Derek found himself admitting, "I live so far away from Beacon Hills, and I figured I would rarely get to ever see you and you'd find someone else. And it would hurt too much to have to be friends during that. So I couldn't text you."

"There isn't anybody else. Never will be," was Stiles's reply in nearly a whisper.

They stared at each other in silence for a while before Derek blurted out. "Be my boyfriend."

Stiles didn't even hesitate to say yes.

"Really?"

"Dude I've had a crush on you since freshman year! And then I spent a magical Christmas in your bed. Of course I want to be your boyfriend!"

Derek spun them around Stiles was against the wall and he kissed him hotly. Stiles hands found their way into Derek's Sweatpants and he squeeze his ass. "Inside," Stiles breathed, backing them into Stiles apartment.

.

.

.

.

One year later'

"I can't believe he reversed Hallmarked you." Cora's arms were crossed as they watched Derek laughing with the Sheriff.

Stiles smirked at his fiancé as he and John Stilinski attempted to put up a Christmas tree.

"Yeah, well it's Derek, God knows he wasn't going to actually Hallmark me. As much as he loves his family, I doubt he'll move back here unless he gets some sort of insane job offer. And I still have another 6 months of training." Stiles looked down at the ring on his finger and grinned. "And then we've got a wedding and honeymoon to do. Besides if any of us were going to do some Hallmarking it would be me and we both know that."

"What are you two talking about?" Melissa walked up to them.

"Derek Reversed Hallmarked Stiles." Cora told her.

"And what is that exactly?"

"Basically in a Hallmark movie there's always some big city woman who somehow ends up in a small town and she falls in love with this guy in the small town who teaches her the true meaning of Christmas. And then she gives up her big city life to get married to him." Stiles explained.

"Derek did the reverse, he, a big city guy, came back to Beacon Hills, wooed Stiles, neither of them learned the true meaning of Christmas, and then Stiles moved to the Big City and now they are getting married."

"I'd like to state that I was already going to be moving to New York before Derek wooed me. Therefore none of that actually counts."

"Yeah well he reversed Hallmarked you, that's all I'm saying." Cora rolled her eyes at him and Stiles chuckled as he turned to see his father clap Derek on the back. He was glad they got along.

This would be the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya folks! Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoyed the fic~   
> Let me know if it helped you survive family celebrations!


End file.
